Uncontrollable
by PoweGirl00
Summary: "Incontrolável; adjetivo de dois gêneros que não se pode controlar; que não se controla ou que não se submete a qualquer forma de controle." Draco Malfoy tinha algo incontrolável por Hermione, e ele já não conseguia mais conviver com isso.


— Granger, minha sala, agora! - ele disse abrindo a porta e gritando, seu tom de voz passando que o humor dele estava bem pior do que quando ela chegou aquela manhã.

Ela colocou o telefone no gancho e respirou fundo tentando buscar forças para poder ir até ele. Sua mente lhe lembrando; você precisa desse emprego, você precisa desde emprego, tenha calma… Com seu mantra memorizado, ela se ergueu de sua cadeira e respirou fundo outra vez, caminhando para a sala dele com pesar que fazia seus ossos doerem, olhando com um pouco de desespero para sua colega de mesa do outro lado do Hall, que já arrumava suas coisas para ir para casa, depois de um expediente realmente cansativo. Deus, como ela gostaria de fazer o mesmo.

Receosa ela bateu na porta levemente antes de abrir-la, e quando o fez ainda percorreu seus olhos por todo o local antes de olhar para ele, buscando forças para encarar mais aquela situação que com certeza iria lhe tirar de órbita de tão irritante que seria. Ele estava sério, olhando com muito interesse para uma das pastas que ela havia deixado para ele mais cedo, e uma das mãos - a livre -, brincando suavemente com uma bolinha desestressante.

— Sr. - ela disse, adentrando a sala e fechando a porta em seguida, sabia que provavelmente teria que ouvir ele se queixar de algo, nada estava bom para aquele homem e isso a frustrava em demasia -

— Sente-se. - ele ordenou, seus olhos saindo do papel para olhá-la se direcionar para onde ele havia mandado.

Mansamente, ela dirigiu-se para as cadeiras a sua frente, e sentou-se em silêncio.

— Então…

— Estava checando esses relatórios, e vi que existem erros grotescos aqui, novamente… - ele começou olhando para os relatórios como quem analisa a situação, ela absteu-se de revirar suas orbes para ele - Como me explica isso?

— Eu tenho plena certeza de que não restou erro algum. - Hermione respondeu, calmamente, levantando sua cabeça até que a mesma pudesse estar da mesma altura que a dele, então conseguir lhe olhar nos olhos, bem no fundo deles. - O Sr. me fez refazer por três vezes.

Ele riu com ironia e então se levantou, e espalmou ambas as mãos na mesa e abaixou-se, seus olhos demoníacos faiscando toda a sua perversidade.

— Parece que você não prestou o mínimo de atenção ao que eu lhe falei, não é? - debochou, suas sobrancelhas claras e seus olhos de céu roubando um pouco da atenção da castanha enquanto ela deveria se atentar ao que ele dizia em relação a seu trabalho, inferno, ele tinha belos olhos de fato - Eu lhe disse que queria que refizesse apenas a página 6 e não a 3 e 7.

O sangue dela subiu e desceu na velocidade da luz. Engolindo todos os xingamentos que queriam escapar de sua boca, ela piscou com força, quem sabe para reforçar a si mesma que xingá-lo de todas as coisas horríveis que estavam em seus pensamentos não iria fazer nada para mudar o fato de que ele era um completo de um idiota, que adorava infernizar sua vida desde que a contratou.

— Você me disse exatamente para refazer essas três páginas, especificamente. - ela relembrou, contando mentalmente até dez, e assim quem sabe evitar o surto que estava subindo em sua garganta gradativamente. -

Hermione pôde observar os olhos dele brilharem em alguma felicidade inexplicável, e viu um quase inexistente sorriso repuxar nos cantos dos lábios do maldito, antes dele lhe dar a sentença:

— Refaça. - ele ordenou, simplesmente, e virou-se de costas, olhando para o seu horizonte transparente por conta das altas janelas de vidro que havia ali -

Hermione pensou seriamente em pegar aqueles papéis e levar para sua mesa, refazer tudo como ele pedia, mas estava realmente cansada. Não era a primeira vez que ele dizia para fazer uma coisa, e assim que a tinha em mãos dizia que o que havia pedido era exatamente o contrário. Estava farta.

— Não. - Hermione pronunciou-se claramente -

Draco virou-se vagarosamente para ela, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas em incredulidade, e sua expressão facial tentando assimilar o enfrentamento.

— Como?

— Não irei refazer. - ela repetiu com firmeza. - Não sou louca, e não vou aceitar mais ser humilhada desse jeito, eu fiz o certo! - retrucou Hermione, levantando-se também em seu confronto -

— Não importa se está certa ou errada. Apenas, refaça. - retorquiu com indiferença e mexeu um pouco na sua camisa, sinal de seu desagrado com aquela rebeldia -

— E eu não me importo se você quer que eu refaça. - ela disse com raiva, cruzando os braços sobre o seio - Cansei. - revelou - Você me trata como se eu fosse seu capacho, me humilha, e me frustra de uma forma que ninguém mais consegue. Me subestima, e adora me fazer de idiota. - suspirou com força e irritação, colocando para fora tudo aquilo que estava entalado em sua garganta a tanto tempo. - Tudo isso pra se sentir no topo do mundo como um perfeito cara patético que você é, e porque? EU NÃO FAÇO A MÍNIMA IDÉIA. - soltou por fim, seus olhos elétricos pela raiva que bombeava seu sangue, e seu pescoço vermelho por conta dos gritos que havia soltado sem pudor.

Draco estava calado, apenas olhando para Hermione com interesse, ela o viu morder os próprios lábios quando ela começou a explodir, e então esperou que ele explodisse também. No entanto, ele rodeou sua mesa, e caminhou perigosamente em sua direção, parando alguns metros, e seus olhos azuis-cobalto sendo imersos em algo que aparentava ser satisfação. Por Merlin, ele havia ficado louco?

— Você disse que não tem ideia do porque, não é? - ele disse, seu tom de voz controlado mas suas íris davam a ela tudo, menos calma - Vou lhe dar meus motivos então… Eu odeio você! - contou sem qualquer cerimônia ou receio que a pegou de surpresa, não que ela não esperasse, só não pensava que ele fosse dizer tão claro na cara dela - Odeio a forma como você é tão profissional e inteligente, como pode ser tão esperta para o trabalho e lerda para outras coisas. Detesto o modo como aqueles óculos que você usa para leitura te deixam sexy, e em como sua bunda fica incrível nestas saias que você tanto ama usar. - a ele perecia que debatiam sobre algo do trabalho, pois ele ainda mantinha aquela postura de chefe inatingível. - Me emputece o fato de você não dar seu melhor sorriso para mim quando chego, e odeio o fato de você me frustrar exatamente por não notar que me deixa louco.

— O que? - ela perguntou piscando repetidamente, sem voz, chocada demais com aquela descoberta. -

— Isso mesmo… - confirmou ele dando de ombros - Então, não me culpe por tratá-la mal quando a única culpada é você! - informou o loiro, e mais um de seus botões foi aberto -

— Culpa minha? Como isso pode ser?

— Não perceber as coisas me fez ir a extremos, ou você não percebe que te chamo a cada trinta minutos? - ironizou o loiro, sorrindo de lado como um perfeito cafajeste. - Acha que deixo você aqui até tarde porque gosto de te pagar horas extras?

Hermione arregalou seus olhos quando as coisas começaram a chegar ao seu núcleo e fazer algum sentido. Só pôde dizer uma coisa quando assimilou parte de toda aquela história;

— Você é louco! - ela rebateu, balançando a cabeça em negação, e soltando um riso nervoso. Sua raiva não tinha sido esvaída com aquela pronunciação, pelo contrário, talvez até tivesse sido acentuada. Porque pombas ele não poderia demonstrar interesse como qualquer homem normal?

Perigosamente, ele aproximou-se dela, não tão perto, mas o suficiente para ela sentir o perfume amadeirado que exalava de seus poros.

— Correção:Vocême deixa louco. - ele sussurrou, incerto e tão certo. Estava cheio de desejos, cheio de vontades.

Ela soltou o ar com força. Havia algo no ar que embalava toda a situação, o momento, as circunstâncias. Seu coração batia com muita força dentro de sua caixa torácica, sua respiração estava a um passo de perder o compasso, e ela não sabia como reagir aquilo. Não podia negar, sempre tivera uma queda por ele. Era muito bonito, sexy, e cheiroso demais. Mas era tão babaca com ela que essa atração que ela sentia se perdia com facilidade sempre que estavam no mesmo espaço pois ele fazia questão de importuná-la.

Perdida em seus devaneios sobre sua atração e seu ódio, ela não percebeu que ele estava em cima dela agora, ele era tão sorrateiro que ela somente sentiu seu peitoral encostando em sua pele, e seus olhos da cor do perigo lhe miravam com uma fome que ela sentiu na própria boca.

Sem perder qualquer tipo de tempo e acabando de vez com o espaço entre eles, Draco tomou-a em seus lábios para um beijo arrebatador, que deixou seu corpo mole e retirou, em questão de segundos-luz aquela nuvem de dúvidas que pairou sobre sua cabeça.

Inferno, lidaria com ela depois.

Era difícil se concentrar em repelí-lo se seu corpo todo dizia para fazer exatamente o contrário, se sua boca correspondia com avidez e loucura o beijo que ele começara. Se suas mãos se perdiam e se tudo girava enquanto ele a consumia somente com a boca, e olha que ainda estavam de roupas. Todas elas. Bagunçadas. Amassadas. Mas ainda sob suas peles.

Ele estava entorpecido demais. Devaneou com o gosto de sua boca desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Fantasiara com ela momentos de luxúria e erotismo tantas vezes que se excitava só de lembrar. Se sentia o maldito adolescente apaixonado, e se odiava por isso. Mas não podia evitar. Ela era exatamente o tipo contrário do que ele costumava ter, e o fato dela ser tão durona e impenetrável que a fez tornar-se uma obsessão para ele, era apaixonado por desafios. E ele julgava que seria algo que passaria assim que a tivesse, mas, apenas por estar beijando-a sentia-se preso. Como um vício maldito e recém adquirido.

"Pare de pensar" - sua mente alertou enquanto ele mordia o lábio dela com sua vontade provinda dos desejos mais profundos de sua alma.

Tomaria-a ali mesmo se ela permitisse. Enfiaria-se nela com vontade, mostraria a ela o céu e inferno no mesmo segundo, no mesmo plano de vida. Então, sem cessar por um momento que fosse o beijo, ele começou a empurrar-lá.

Suas costas colidiram com força contra a parede quando ele a empurrou sobre a mesma em sua excitação explosiva e enlouquecedora. A língua dele veio em seguida de sua boca para seu maxilar e pescoço lambendo a pele quente que queimava de desejo, e luxúria que corria pelo sangue.

Quando finalmente foi liberada de sua língua sedenta ela ainda tentou chamar-lhe a atenção.

— Nós podemos ser pegos. - ela ofegou em meio a um gemido, enquanto ele continuava a sugar sua pele, tentando em vão fazê-lo tomar consciência do quanto *perigoso* poderia ser. -

— Shiu… - ele disse com pressa, e suas mãos escorregaram para os seios dela com voracidade, apertando-os - Não seremos pegos se ficar quieta e me deixar fazer o serviço. -

Ele continuou com suas mãos hábeis em seus seios e levou seus lábios para cima dos dela com ainda mais urgência e paixão. Um beijo sobrecarregado de toda a tensão de uma semana corrida e um tesão em como ela ficava incrivelmente sexy quando ela estava realmente brava. Ela enrolou os braços por seu pescoço e forçou ainda mais os seios na direção da mão dele, enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, e ela gemia em sua boca, esvaindo-se de seus receios e afins.

Com maestria, ele começou a desfazer botão por botão da blusa social lilás que ela usava, expondo a lingerie vermelha e de rendas que ela vestia, e que por Deus, lhe deixava ainda mais duro do que já estava. Ele escorregou a peça pelos ombros dela até que a mesma caísse no chão como uma poça e se perdesse por ali, em seguida, ele abriu o zíper da saia lápis que a deixava ainda mais sexy e pôde contemplá-la em seu conjunto sensual de calcinha e sutiã. Seria capaz de ficar tempos observando cada relevo daquele corpo esbelto que ele era agraciado por tocar, mas simplesmente preferia se perder nas sensações do que ficar-las imaginando, já tinha feito isso por tempo demais, aliás.

Retornou para cima dela, seus desejos ainda mais aflorados e sua excitação gritando em suas calças por liberdade.

Eram só as preliminares ainda…

Atacou novamente a boca dela, e sua mão desta vez percorreu o caminho proibido e foi além. Ele tocou-a por cima da renda da calcinha e a sentiu completamente encharcada, pronta para ele como ele a imaginou por noites a fio. A prova de que ele conseguia mexer com ela tanto quanto ela fodia o psicológico e autocontrole dele, e que oobrigava*a fazer coisas e agir de formas inimagináveis para que ela finalmente pudesse notar o que ele queria dela de fato.

Afastou a renda da calcinha dela e afundou seus dedos nela com delicadeza e a viu abrir a boca, deleitando-se com a

sensação. Com a outra mão ele massageou o seio dela, e beijou-a novamente, enquanto gradativamente acelerava os movimentos de vai e vem dentro dela.

Molhada equente como seus olhos de brasas.

Hermione estava perdendo suas estribeiras, seus receios, seus pudores. Só restava o prazer crescente a pressão dos dedos de Draco invadindo-a sem pena. Santo Deus, ela estava quase para gozar, e ele ainda estava com todas as suas roupas.

Fodendo-se para tudo, ela deixou que seu gemido escapasse sôfrego e murmurou um "por favor" bem baixinho que ela julgou que ele sequer tinha escutado. Mas ele havia e foi como seu combustível, então o ritmo das investidas aumentaram e como em um lampejo de luz ela gozou.

Suas pernas perderam a força e ela respirou com dificuldade ainda com seus olhos fechados enquanto Draco a mantinha de pé. Quando abriu os âmbar, Draco a observava com interesse. Ela suspirou, corando em seguida antes de sussurrar.

— Isso foi… Uau. - disse por fim, não conseguindo esconder o sorriso que brotou nos lábios já inchados pela voracidade dos beijos.

— Você é magnífica quando goza. - ele elogiou, retirando enfim os dedos de dentro dela, que arfou. -

Draco pôs-se a frente dela, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos de sua perdição, então levou sua boca vagarosamente para o pescoço dela, beijando com vontade quando sua boca tocou a pele castanha outra vez. Não tinha descanso que demorasse muito. Desta vez, ela não ficou para trás, aceitou de bom grado as carícias e tentou se concentrar para conseguir sentir-lo longe de todas aquelas roupas. Ela já estava quase nua e ele tão vestido ainda… Afastou-o um pouco de seu corpo, levando suas pequenas mãos para o colarinho, desfazendo o nó da gravata e retirando-a com urgência, fazendo-o sorrir. Céus, ela sentia seu ventre se contorcer de antecipação para poder sentir ele, de verdade, todo, não só dedos.

E posteriormente eles lidariam com o fato dos protocolos, da ética e de tudo o que dissesse respeito ao profissional, ela só queria terminar o que ele havia começado.

A camisa de Draco perdeu-se no chão assim como a dela quando ela enfim a retirou, e seus olhos curiosos focalizaram com ânsia cada centímetro daquela pele pálida e esculpida por deuses que o loiro tinha. Hermione permitiu que suas mãos se perdessem nele, em seu tórax, e abdômen, e sua ousadia deixou que ela levasse até o pênis dele, que estava ereto e visível dentro daquela calça negra, nem mesmo aquela cor conseguia disfarçar o quão excitado ele estava. Ela apalpou e o viu fechar os olhos com força ante a carícia meramente inesperada. Tomada de luxúria, ela desafivelou o cinto dele, e abriu a calça em um rompante, abaixando-a junto da boxer branca que ele vestia.

— É sério? - questionou olhando para ele com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas em incredulidade -

Ele deu de ombros e ela sorriu abaixando a mesma e revelando seu pênis duro em sua direção. Sentiu seu ventre se contrair ainda mais em ansiedade e vontade, e então, abaixou-se lentamente até estar ajoelhada a frente dele. Sem demorar ou protelar, levou seus lábios até o membro dele e começou a chupá-lo com toda a excitação que acabava com sua estrutura.

— Santo Deus! - Draco soltou, segurando nos cabelos dela e a si mesmo, pelo prazer arrebatador que ela conseguia lhe proporcionar naquele momento -

Hermione continuou provocando-o, sua língua subia e descia durante todo o pênis dele, e alguma vezes demorava-se um pouco mais na glande fazendo Draco quase urrar.

Se ela permanecesse fazendo aquilo ele iria gozar sem ao menos tê-la sentido, com esforço, ele obrigou-a a levantar-se e a virou para o outro lado, onde empurrou-a até a mesma poder ter sua bunda encostando na sua mesa de trabalho, ele a ergueu em seu colo enquanto ela ria como uma menina travessa que é pega em sua sapequice, e então tudo o que estava em cima mesa foi parar no chão, sem qualquer cerimônia. Depositou Hermione na mesa e afastou-se só um pouco para observá-la uma outra vez. Inferno que ela fosse tão atraente. Maldição que fosse tão… Ela.

Avançou para cima dela com mais calma agora, colocando suas mãos nas laterais de sua bochecha deixando-se perder na imensidão da tempestade castanha que ela tinha como olhos. Bendita seja por ter íris tão lindas. Havia, por trás de todo o desejo de Draco, um sentimento maior que tesão, e ali olhando nos olhos dela foi que ele dera-se conta disso. Chegava a ser irônico como ele se sentia, nunca fora o tipo de homem que se importou com sentimentos, mas lá estava sua excessão, lhe olhando com atenção.

— Eu...

— Não para. - ela pediu, sua voz ofegante e seu hálito quente batendo no rosto dele -

Draco sorriu sacana, seus desejos e seus instintos sendo despertos ainda mais avassaladores do que antes. Ele pôs suas mãos sobre as coxas dela e delicadamente subiu ate a calcinha, onde puxou-a para baixo, deixando Hermione nua e pronta para ele. Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela, posicionou-se em sua abertura que brilhava em direção a ele, e a penetrou, fundo. Forte. Com gosto.

Hermione soltou um gritinho e mordeu a própria boca em seguida, quando o sentiu rígido dentro de si, preenchendo-a por inteiro, inundando-a daquele prazer febril e incontrolável que consumia suas dúvidas. Os movimentos eram intercalados com beijos descompactados e mordidas, no pescoço, no ombro, em cada centímetro de pele que sua boca podia alcançar. As mãos dele espalmadas em sua bunda, dando apoio e ajudando na pressão, na fricção. Na erupção que crescia e crescia em seu ventre.

E o mundo girava em baixo dela. Deles. Perdidos na sensação, no prazer, a emoção e adrenalina que corroía a ambos, descomunalmente. Impiedosamente.

Gemeu. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazê-la controlar-se. Jogou sua cabeça para trás, enquanto ele metia e metia, e metia. E ia até o fundo de sua alma com suas estocadas que penetravam bem mais que sua carne.

Jamais pensou que um dia seus devaneios sobre estar sendo dele seriam reais, sempre manteve uma parte de si consciente sobre quão absurdo era aquela atração que sentia por ele, quando ele estava calado de preferência.

As mãos de Draco deslizaram por sua pele. Tocaram seus seios, cintura, barriga. Cada parte onde seus dedos passavam formigava, ardia.

— Draco… - ela choramingou o nome dele quando começou a sentir as pressões do orgasmo -

— Só mais um pouco. - ele meio rosnou, levando os lábios para junto dos dela, em um beijo desesperado. Ele estava quase lá também.

Os movimentos dele se intensificaram e ele enfiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, lambendo a pele suada e sentindo o cheiro de cacau com sexo que emanava de seu cabelo suado.

— Agora. - ele ordenou, mordendo a orelha dela enquanto sussurrava.

Sem esperar sequer um segundo a mais, ela gozou, sentindo seu corpo sendo levado às mais altas nuvens, e seu coração escapar do peito em um orsgasmo de arrancar qualquer um do chão. Draco gozou junto, e era como se flutuasse na sensação, e que não houvesse nada ali, além deles imersos em suas próprias sensações.

Ficaram alguns minutos assim. Quietos. Aproveitando a sensação de ser devolvido a terra.

Hermione afastou-se um pouco de Draco, um sorriso sapeca brincando em seus lábios inchados. Ele ficou confuso.

— Que foi?

— Sempre pensei que isso não passaria de um fetiche. Sabe, essa coisa de transar com o chefe e tudo o mais. - ela riu, seu rosto adquirindo uma cor avermelhada -

Draco afastou-se da mesa e a ajudou a descer.

— Fetiches tem que ser realizados. - pontuou enquanto vestia sua cueca e entregava a ela sua calcinha -

— É, acho que vou concordar. - ela disse, e virou-se para que ele ajudasse a vestir o sutiã -

— Se tiver outros, posso ajudar… - ele a fez virar-se para ele e lhe olhar nos olhos azuis.

Hermione o olhou, ele pareciaansioso.Talvez ela também estivesse por mais, no entanto, ainda tinham muito o que resolver.

— Me deixe digerir isso primeiro. - ela disse referindo-se ao que acontecera entre ambos, dando uma piscadela que poderia ser muito promissora para eles.

Draco riu, e ambos vestiram-se. Era estranho. Não um estranho constrangedor, mas um estranho justamente por isso, por aparentar ser muito normal aquela cena. Ou aquela situação.

Já vestida, Hermione olhou para ele, o qual não disse nada, e nem precisava.

Ela seguiu para porta, e quando abriu a mesma e colocou seu corpo para fora, ele lhe chamou.

— Hermione!

— Pois não? - ela inquiriu, olhando para ele -

— Ainda vou querer que refaça o relatório.

Ela estreitou os olhos para Draco, que apenas ofereceu-lhe um encolher de ombros em resposta, então ela fez o que sempre teve vontade de fazer;

—Vá se foder, Malfoy. Faça você mesmo! - e saiu, com um enorme sorriso idiota em seus lábios.


End file.
